This prospective, randomized clinical trial of nutritional support will utilize a uniform intensive combination chemotherapy regimen for induction of remission in patients with extensive oat cell lung cancer. The effects of intensive chemotherapy alone or with nutritional repletion will be measured in terms of a) tumor response, b) hematologic and immunologic tolerance to chemotherapy, c) response in clinical parameters of nutritional status, d) response in metabolic balance studies, and e) response in lean body mass by 40K measurements in a whole body counter. Sequential quantification of cell mediated immunity and hematopoietic function by in vitro assays of cell mediated lympholysis and of granulocyte progenitor cellS (CFU-C) in the peripheral blood will establish the effect of nutritional repletion on T cell and hematopoietic stem cell function. Laboratory and clinical data will be collected over a 2 month period of intensive therapy on sufficient numbers of patients to establish significant correlation between clinical response and quantitative physiological and function assays. This study will define the role of adjunctive nutritional support of patients undergoing intensive anti-cancer therapy and will investigate the biochemical, metabolic, and cellular mechanisms by which nutrition and anti-cancer therapy interact.